


The Inside World is Just as Dangerous

by lmaowhatssleep



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Author is Not a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Heavy Angst, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, Michael Dies, Michael my beloved, Other, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo Have a Child Named Michael, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaowhatssleep/pseuds/lmaowhatssleep
Summary: Tubbo rushed home as fast as he could in the many layers he wore, jumping over creeper holes and flying through the air with his trident, desperate to get home and see his son again.Michael was his son, Tubbo had to protect him from the outside world like his own father had failed to........surely not."r..ranboo?"What a shame that the inside world can be just as dangerous.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Dream SMP Ensemble & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if its too long for discord its long enough for ao3, that's how I think (I'm not good at updating fics so pls tell me if you want more!! its basically my only motivation to not make 12000 other fics instead lol)

Tubbo rushed home as fast as he could in the many layers he wore, jumping over creeper holes and flying through the air with his trident, desperate to get home and see his son again. 

Michael was the thing he looked forward to the most every day, being able to hug him and lift him up and twirl him around. He was his kid, his own child.  
Tubbo never knew his parents very well as a little kid, and even when he eventually met his dad, he was.. not the best. So he tried his absolute best to be the perfect father to Michael, making sure to keep him safe and out of harm's way. Away from the outside world like his own father failed to do for him.  
Anytime he questioned keeping him in his room, he would go and sit by the ice and see his own reflection, the scars across his face and the horns poking out of his hair. That always reminded him of the pain he felt that day, the fear. It reminded him of the concrete surrounding him, his father's laugh. It reminded him of the man he saw as a brother towering over him, holding a rocket launcher in his face. That reminded him of why he kept Michael there. To keep him safe.   
The outside world is dangerous, and he didn't want his son to face the same dangers he did.   
Not at the hand of his own father. 

The front door of the small wooden house burst open, Tubbo practically bouncing up and down with the excitement of seeing him again. It had only been a day, but he spent a majority of it wondering when he would be able to get out of whatever conversation he was in and get home.  
He assumed Ranboo would be upstairs too, so he hadn't bothered fetching him from the mansion or wherever he may be.  
"Michael? Ranboo!"  
As he climbed the ladder up, calling out for the two, he didn't hear the usual squeaks and snorts from Michael, nor the cooing and affection from Ranboo. Strange, but not enough to be worried. What he was worried about was the quiet sobs followed by hisses of burning skin. His climbing became faster and he opened the trapdoor to Michael's room, facing the wall as he climbed into the room and span around on the floor to face..  
surely not.  
"r..ranboo?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "r..ranboo?" 
> 
> The sight before the poor boy almost made him faint.  
> \--------------------  
> Tubbo finds his son and husband/best friend having some SUPER FUN FATHER/SON TIME!! (:  
> jk this isnt happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude it took me a while to write this one LMAO sorry B-)  
> anyways gl

"r..ranboo?" 

The sight before the poor boy almost made him faint.  
The paintings on the walls, pictures of Tubbo, Ranboo and Michael, were ripped and torn down from the walls, seemingly by some sort of claws. The table was upturned, the carpet bunched up against a wall. The whole room was a mess, but the most terrifying thing was the two bodies in the middle of the floor in a puddle of blood.  
One sat on it's knees, towering over the tiny, lifeless form in front of it that lay still, unmoving. Not breathing.   
Michael.  
The taller person, taking shaky breaths, hadn't turned to look at Tubbo, but he could tell from the hair, the two-toned skin on the back of his neck, the crown lying next to his feet.   
Ranboo. 

"What.. what..."  
It's not that Tubbo couldn't find the words to use, it was that there were too many flooding his brain for him to form a coherent sentence. The air was gone from his lungs, his eyes darting around the room, Michael's room, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.  
After a moment of complete silence other than Ranboo's breathing, when his brain eventually caught up, he broke down.  
Tears fell silently, his voice following, quiet, shaking and scared.  
"What the fuck did you do? What did you do to him?"  
Ranboo turned his head, his eyes met Tubbo's. His face had blood on it, so did his shirt. He was crying, and each time a tear fell he took a sharp breath, scars forming on his cheeks.   
"I don't know what happened, Tubbo, I- I- I blacked out and now it- he's-"  
He couldn't admit it. He couldn't get the words out. He stuttered and slowly rested his forehead on the floor, holding his arms around himself.   
Tubbo didn't know what to do. He stared at the sight before him, his son's body in the middle of the floor, bleeding and scratched, and his best friend/husband curled up next to it, sobbing and quite literally holding himself together.   
He didn't know what to do, so he crawled over and put his arms around Ranboo, resting his head on his back and crying too.   
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Tubbo. I don't- I can't-" Ranboo sat up, facing Tubbo and wiping his tears, hurting his hands but not caring anymore. If he killed his son with these hands, they didn't matter anymore.  
"We'll figure out what happened. I promise, Ranboo. I won't let another person be killed without justice"  
A fresh wave of guilt washed over Ranboo as he remembered Tommy.  
"Tubbo, I-"  
"Shut up. Please, shut up. I just.. I just want to know if you remember any of it."  
"I don't, I'm sorry. I'm so sor-"  
Tubbo pushed Ranboo's hands away, wiping his own eyes and moving backwards.  
"Stop saying sorry, you fucking idiot! You're repeating yourself, and it doesn't change anything! It doesn't bring him back, it doesn't do shit! Please just shut up! Shut up, shut up!"  
And he did.   
And he watched Tubbo get up and cover the body with the carpet in the side of the room, he watched him open the trapdoor to leave and he watched him climb down the ladder, not closing the door this time. There was no reason to, nobody to keep safe anymore. It had failed, anyway. It was there to protect him, keep him safe.   
I guess nothing could have really saved him, though.  
Nothing that wouldn't be destroyed too, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOOO that was sure something lol en ee ways, same rules apply pls tell me if u want more cus i 1) wont find the motivation otherwise and 2) genuinely dont know if it should stop here :}  
> love u ty for reading

**Author's Note:**

> when ranboo is sus haha sussy haha imposter haha kill hahahahah  
> (again, comment if u want more cus otherwise i will start another million fics instead LMAO)


End file.
